


Only A Fool For You

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Melissa [1]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, Thicc OC, plus size OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Dave has been in love with his best friend Melissa since high school. Is there any chance she might return his feelings?Written for Missy <3
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Melissa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972165
Kudos: 11





	Only A Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in the song mentioned in this story ‘idfc’ by blackbear.

Flopping down on the couch, Dave held out the plate of pizza rolls to Melissa. “Here you go.” Popping one in his mouth, only to discover it was boiling hot, Dave frantically inhaled and fanned his mouth as Melissa threw back her head and laughed.

Looking at the plate, Melissa frowned. “Oh, no, Dave. I don’t need those.” She took her belly pudge in two handfuls. “But thanks, anyway.”

“Don’t be silly, you’re beautiful.” Dave held out the plate, then realizing what he said, shifted his eyes away. He did his best to hold back when those words floated through his mind, but it hurt him when Melissa put herself down.

Luckily Melissa didn’t call him on it, but instead considered the food. “Well, alright then. Guess I’m gonna need fuel to kick your ass in Mario Kart anyway.” Taking a pizza roll and chewing, she wiped her fingers on her jeans before picking up the controller and resuming their game.

“Oh no way.” Dave giggled, crossing his legs under himself on the couch. “No amount of pizza rolls is gonna help you this time. I got you beat for sure.”

But as per usual, Melissa effortlessly whooped him, practically lapping his character as she came around the track. Tossing their controllers down, they continued eating and Dave shifted uncomfortably when he noticed Melissa looking him up and down.

“You know it’s really not fair.” She gestured at the plate. “You eat literal trash all the time Dave and look at you.”

Dave glanced down at himself. “...what?”

“How are you in such good shape? Shouldn’t you be as big as a house by now?” Pushing her glasses up on her face with the heel of her hand to avoid getting grease on them, Melissa shook her head.

Shrugging, Dave swallowed another pizza roll. “I don’t know. I still have a belly though.” He patted his little tummy.

“Yeah, but, yours is cute…” Melissa reached over to rub it and Dave felt his face grow warm. Part of him wanted to tell her not to touch him, wanted to tell her it wasn’t fair, made him think something could happen between them that would never come to fruition. But he treasured those moments when her elegant fingers, always bedecked in brightly colored nail polish, would ghost over his skin. When she’d laugh and casually touch his shoulder, or the way she’d reach up and pat the top of his head, because she liked to point out he wasn’t _that_ tall.

But Dave knew Melissa didn’t think of him that way and never would. They’d known one another since high school and she was his best friend. Dave would never risk what they had together by telling her about his feelings. Melissa was one of the only people in the world who made him feel like...a real person. 

Never once had Melissa called him stupid. In fact, they met when he raised a hand in science class and gave the wrong answer for who discovered alternating current (something apparently most people knew) and afterward Brian McRegis came up and began teasing Dave. Despite being tall and broad shouldered, Dave was never in any sort of fight, so when Brian pushed him back against a locker and called him an idiot, Dave cowered, folding in on himself and staying silent.

Suddenly, Dave saw Brian’s eyes go wide and his head was yanked back. Melissa dragged his ear down to her growling mouth. “Hey douchenozzle, why don’t you fuck off back to the cave you crawled out of and leave him alone?”

Craning his neck in an attempt to see her, Brian scrambled to free himself. “Okay, bitch, damn! Let me go!”

Pushing him away, Melissa narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders. “Call me a bitch again, Brian. See what the fuck happens.” Holding up his hands, Brian just backed away slowly, nodding. 

Her eyes followed him for a moment before she turned to Dave. “Hey, you okay?”

Nodding, Dave took in her cascading blonde waves, oversized glasses, and substantial thick curves. He’d seen her walking down the hallway before, usually surrounded by a gaggle of girls, all talking far too quickly, but he didn’t know her name.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay...thank you.” Gesturing with his head in the direction Brian left, Dave looked at his shoes. “You didn’t need to do that.”

Waving a hand in the air, Melissa shook her head. “Aw, it was nothing. Fuck that guy. He’s a real cockbag.” 

Dave giggled, face scrunching and curling over in mirth. “Cockbag? I’ve never heard that before.”

“Oh yeah.” She shrugged, smiling. “That’s one of my favorites. I’m Melissa, by the way.”

Holding out a hand, Dave enveloped it in one of his large palms. “Hey. I’m Dave.” They’d been inseparable ever since. 

People often assumed they were dating in school, and it was difficult whenever someone approached Dave with that look in their eye, asking, “So you and Melissa, are you two…?” And he inevitably had to say no. But not half as difficult as the times when she did have a boyfriend. Particularly because, for some reason or another, Melissa gravitated toward men who didn’t value her in the way she deserved. Dave would get phone calls at one in the morning, Melissa’s voice thick on the other line as she told him about yet another man who didn’t see what she had to offer, and it made him ache. But all he could do was listen and hope that whoever Melissa might end up with would treat her right.

Melissa also never mocked his interests. When Dave first discovered his aptitude for creation in shop class, she not only complimented his early (and frankly hideous) works, but encouraged him to try new projects, and eventually submit pieces in competitions. Dave knew that the fully realized workshop in his garage, as well as the blossoming side business that gave him a bit of extra pocket money, wouldn’t exist without her.

And there were a number of other things. She never called him weird or strange. Not once did she mock his lisp, even as a friendly joke, and after they’d known one another for a while and Dave confided that the impediment made him self-conscious, Melissa even quietly went to the trouble of looking up speech therapists, but Dave had been too nervous to go. And one time she was supposed to be coming over to watch a movie, but she found Dave crying in the grass in the backyard because he stepped on a frog. Melissa didn’t tell him it was silly, or to get over it. Holding him, she let Dave sob, tenderly rocking him back and forth and whispering, “ _I’m here, Dave. I’m right here."_

Finishing the pizza rolls, Dave brought the plate to the dishwasher and Melissa followed him to the kitchen, tossing back her hair. Even after all these years he found himself mesmerized by it, the way one strand would fall and then the rest would come in a tumble, like an avalanche of blonde waves.

“Hey Dave?” She leaned against the counter. “Wanna go to the mall? I have to get some stuff.”

Shrugging, Dave nodded. “Sure. Do you wanna drive or should I?”

“Me.” Melissa nodded insistently. “I am _not_ going to listen to your shitty hair metal music all the way there.” She rolled her eyes as they exited the house.

“Hey!” Dave objected as he locked the door. “My music is _excellent_. You’re the one who listens to all that trashy dance garbage.”

Melissa held up a firm hand as she unlocked the car. “False.” Cranking it as per usual, she sang along to a song Dave never heard before as they drove. Peering at her phone, Dave saw it was called _idfc_ by someone named blackbear, apparently. As he watched Melissa sing, her melodic voice climbing over the notes, the lyrics were making him squirm.

_I have hella feelings for you_

_I act like I don’t fucking care_

_Like they ain’t even there_

_‘Cause I’m so fucking scared_

It didn’t help that the tone of the song was deeply erotic, and Melissa’s body was undulating behind the wheel as they sped down the highway. Trying to focus on the passing scenery, Dave was grateful when the song came to an end and an upbeat bop came on that held no hidden meaning. 

Parking, they walked into the mall and Dave followed Melissa around from store to store, hands in his pockets. Not particularly interested in fashion, he had a collection of ridiculous t-shirts and all three of his pairs of jeans had torn knees. He knew, however, that Melissa’s closet was overflowing with a heap of clothes she never wore, but he chose not to point this out as she selected a pair of skinny jeans and a print top. 

Wandering over to the belts, Melissa frowned. “Why is it,” she scoffed. “That all the _cute_ belts,” Holding up a belt with a floral pattern, she shook it fiercely. “Are ten sizes too small? And all the belts that fit…” Melissa brandished a plain black leather belt with a matching buckle. “Are ugly as _shit?_ ” 

Shrugging, Dave watched as she wrapped the plain one around her waist, glanced at the price, and rolled her eyes. “Not worth it.” Replacing it on the rack, Melissa continued her pursuit, but Dave narrowed his eyes, making a quick mental note.

Driving back after making many unnecessary purchases, Melissa dropped him off, as she had to go to bed early for work in the morning. Saying their goodbyes, as soon as Dave saw her car disappear, he hopped in his own, starting up the engine and heading right back into town.

Emerging from the hardware store with his purchases, Dave smiled to himself, plan formulating in his mind. Spending the better part of the next two days in his garage, when Dave stepped back to admire his handiwork, a crooked, goofy grin spread across his face.

Phone ringing, Dave was somewhat surprised when Melissa’s cheery voice answered. More often than not if he tried calling before texting first, he got her voicemail. “Hey Dave, what’s up? Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “What’re you up to? Wanna hang out?”

Melissa sighed. “You’re gonna make me take a shower? _Ugh, fine_.” She laughed and Dave couldn’t help but join in. “Yeah, come over in like an hour?”

“Sounds good, see you then.” Saying goodbye, they hung up and an hour later Dave was rolling up in front of her building. Knocking on her door, Melissa greeted him in black shorts and a matching tank top, her hair still slightly damp. Dave couldn’t help but notice she wasn’t wearing a bra as she sat with one leg up on the couch and he shifted his eyes nervously as he joined her.

Turning on the TV, Melissa brought up her Netflix account. “You wanna watch stand-up or something? Sorry, probably should’ve told you on the phone. I’m not down for going out or anything.”

“Oh, that’s fine, whatever, um…” Dave glanced at the TV, then back at her. “Melissa?”

“Hmm?” Still staring at the screen and searching, she didn’t face him.

Bringing his arms out from behind his back, Dave extended a circular package wrapped in blue tissue paper. “I made you something.”

Getting her attention, Melissa looked down and blinked. “But Dave, it’s not my birthday or anything.”

Dave shrugged. “I know that…just wanted you to have it.”

“Oh, okay.” Melissa smiled, taking the package. Tearing away the paper, it revealed a decorative leather belt. Dave used many layers of stain to achieve a rich, deep shade of burnt sienna, into which he painstakingly carved images of leafs and petals along its length. For the accompanying buckle, Dave forged the metal into a daisy, inlaying several tiny turquoise stones for decoration.

Unrolling it, Melissa’s fingers cascaded over the supple leather and for a moment she was speechless. “Dave you...made this for me?”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded.

“Wow, it’s…” Standing up, Melissa wrapped it around her waist. It fit perfectly, with a couple of extra spaces should she ever need them. “Dave…” Looking into his cobalt blue eyes, she brought a hand to her chest. “This is the best gift I’ve ever received. Thank you.”

Smiling, Dave lifted a shoulder. “You’re welcome. Glad you like it.”

Rolling it back up, Melissa was silent for a minute as she rubbed a thumb over the buckle. “Dave? Um...why did you make this for me? I mean…” Her fingers danced over the delicate details. “This must’ve taken forever. Why did you go to all this trouble?”

Eyes locking into his, Dave paused, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath. “You deserve beautiful things, Melissa.”

Staring at him for a moment, Melissa set the belt on her coffee table before scooting toward him on the couch. Her hand came up to cup his sharp jaw, and as her face drew near, Dave could feel himself trembling.

“ _Dave._ ” She whispered. 

Light pink lips meeting hers, Dave couldn’t believe it when Melissa’s mouth opened underneath him, her head tilting to the side, tongue gently edging past his teeth. Tentatively he snuck his tongue into her mouth, one of his sizable hands weaving into her mass of moist blonde waves, the other finding her waist. Letting out a deep exhale, they sank into one another, and Melissa pulled him back on the couch, humming appreciatively as Dave’s weight settled on top of her. Realizing his visor was bumping into her forehead, Dave went to remove it at the same time Melissa took off her glasses and they both chuckled before catching each other’s mouths again, Melissa spreading her thighs beneath him so Dave could notch himself between her legs. 

Hand crawling up her rib cage, Dave paused and broke away. “Is this okay?” He asked, scanning her crystalline blue eyes.

“Yeah.” Melissa smiled, nodding. “I want you to touch me, Dave.”

With a shuddering breath Dave joined their lips again, licking into her mouth as he began massaging her breast over her shirt. They weren’t overlarge, but Dave appreciated how they cupped nicely in his palm and the way her nipple hardened beneath his dexterous fingers. Hands strong and agile, Melissa lifted her hips in anxious desire, but when Dave felt her brush against his stiffening erection, he pulled back.

“Sorry, I…” He looked down between them, lifting his pelvis away from her. “I didn’t mean to…”

Grinning, Melissa threaded Dave’s long chestnut hair over his ear. “No Dave, that’s fine, do you, um…” She chewed on her lip. “Should we go to my room?”

Swallowing, Dave looked down at her and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Dave followed her, toeing off his shoes as he went. Climbing into the bed, they resumed a similar position and Dave willed his hands not to shake as they roamed over her body. Aching for years to caress those voluptuous curves, Dave’s hand slid down to knead her round ass. 

Grinding himself against her, Dave’s cock was straining against the confines of his jeans and the soft moans escaping Melissa’s lips weren’t helping. Rolling, Dave tried to encourage Melissa to get on top of him but she pulled back and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dave, I’m too heavy…”

Shaking his head, Dave combed back her hair. “Don’t be silly. You’re gorgeous. Come on. I want to be able to see all of you.”

With a half smile and a hesitant nod, Melissa tossed a long leg over his waist, and straddled him, dipping down to fuse their mouths. Dave’s hands flowed up her thighs to grip her ass, thrusting into her and dragging her hips down against him as he moaned into her mouth. 

“Fuck Dave…” Melissa broke away, kissing her way over his jaw and down his neck. “I wanna...can I use my mouth? Please?”

A shiver went through Dave and his eyes fell shut. “Yes. Yeah, please.”

Nodding, Melissa lifted up Dave’s shirt and began kissing his firm chest. “Can I take this off?”

“Sure.” Dave sat up, pulling it overhead for her and tossing it to the floor. As her hands and lips worked down his chest and abdomen, Dave’s breathing became shallow and hasty. He wouldn’t dare admit the number of times he’d pictured this moment, alone and ashamed after that he couldn’t force himself to think of Melissa as just a friend. But now as she hovered between his legs, unzipping his jeans and working them down his thighs along with his boxers, Dave gazed into her stunningly pretty eyes and wanted to absorb every detail in his mind forever.

Exposing his cock, Melissa stared for a second. “Holy shit, Dave.”

“What?” Alarmed, he got up on his elbows and looked between her face and himself. “Is there something wrong?” 

Shaking her head wide eyed, Melissa grinned. “Oh no, nothing wrong with _that._ I mean, it felt big when we were making out, but really…I’m surprised, to be honest.”

“Oh.” The corners of Dave’s mouth turned down appraisingly. “I guess I just thought it was normal.”

Chuckling, Melissa covered her eyes with her hand, then rubbed Dave’s hip affectionately. “You would, Dave.”

Lowering herself, Melissa caught his eye as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, and Dave felt the tip of her tongue flicking against his frenulum while her hand began stroking the shaft into her mouth. Sinking down, she took about half of his length into her throat and Dave’s eyes fell shut with a groan.

“Oh _fuck_ , Melissa…” Relaxing back on the bed, she began to bob, hand and mouth working in sync while the fingers of her other hand gently fondled his balls. Between the suction, the smooth inner surfaces of her throat, and the pressure of her talented hands, Dave was awash in ecstasy, fighting to keep his hips flat on the mattress so as not to overwhelm her. 

Fingers weaving into her hair, Dave delicately massaged her scalp and Melissa began to moan around his cock, the reverberations around his sensitive flesh buzzing all the way to the base of his cock.

“Fuck, Melissa, that’s so good…” Dave breathed, tipping his hips forward just a little. “Your mouth...fuck... _yes!_ ” Speeding up, Melissa consumed him and Dave could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat as broken whimpers began escaping him unbidden, his body writhing up and down on the mattress, suppressing the urge to thrust into her mouth as long as he could, but becoming overwhelmed when he felt his balls draw tight.

“ _Melissa, fuck, I’m gonna cum, fuck! FUCK!_ ” Removing his hands, Melissa stayed down, Dave’s hips juddering forward uncontrollably as he called her name again and again, eyelids fluttering and whining a little as his warm, salty cum painted the back of her throat.

Rising, Melissa wiped her mouth and nestled up next to Dave, tracing patterns on his firm chest while he recovered. “Wow.” He managed to say once he put himself away, removing his hands from his face. “That was amazing.”

Kissing his shoulder, Melissa smiled. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

Turning to her with a mischievous grin, Dave took her face in both of his big hands. “Your turn.” Rolling her onto her back, Dave kissed her deeply before snaking a hand between them to grab the hemline of Melissa’s shirt. “Can I take this off?”

She hesitated for a second, but nodded, and Dave scooped an arm behind her, pulling the shirt overhead and tossing it aside. Then sitting back on his knees he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her shorts, pausing and looking at her questioningly. Giving him the go ahead. Dave exposed her completely and for a moment he drank her in, her Rubenesque body more exquisite than he ever pictured.

Laying over her, Dave kissed Melissa before allowing his fingers to skate over every surface of her skin, delighting in each curve. Dropping between her legs, Dave brushed his lips over the insides of her thighs before delicately pressing kisses along her slit. Parting her with two fingers, Dave dove forward, circling her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

Above him Melissa’s chest rose and fell in her passion, and she ran her fingers over Dave’s scalp as he began lapping at her. “ _Oh fuck, Dave, yes!_ ” She moaned, back arching. Sculpted jaw digging forward, Dave circled her swollen clit with his lips and began sucking, tongue spinning around her, and almost instantly Melissa’s thick thighs snapped around his ears, her hands starting to tug at his long hair.

“ _Oh Dave! Oh fuck! That’s...that’s...Holy FUCK!_ ” Sneaking a hand up, Dave inserted two of his lengthy fingers inside of her, curling upwards until he hit the patch of soft tissue and pulsed. The sound he provoked from Melissa was like a moan tumbling down the stairs as she thrashed beneath him, thighs shaking and eyes rolling as she dripped down his face.

Dave felt her clench around his fingers, but he didn’t relent. Even though she’d made him cum not long before, the sounds pouring out of her were arousing him to no end and Dave began moaning into her delicate flesh and rutting himself against the mattress as he continued using the entirety of his wide mouth to stimulate her. Melissa was rocking against his face now, moans transformed to screams as Dave used his free hand to anchor her hip to the bed so she wouldn’t wriggle away before he finished. 

“ _Dave! Fuck! Dave! DAVE!_ ” Melissa cried, heels jittering over his shoulders as he felt her constrict around him once more, nearly ripping the hair from his scalp as she dove over the precipice of her orgasm, body convulsing, whites of her eyes all that was visible as Dave’s name continued to ghost over her lips in silence.

Emerging, Dave wiped his mouth, and stroked the backs of his fingers over Melissa’s arm as aftershocks made her twitch. Once able to catch a breath, Melissa faced him. “Dave... _fuck._ ” She chuckled and he giggled in unison. “Damn…” Melissa put a hand to her forehead, shaking it back and forth. 

Dave gathered her into his arms and he kissed her shoulder. “I’ve wanted this for a really long time, you know.”

Turning into him, Melissa stroked her fingers through his sparse dark chest hair. “Me too.”

Pulling his head back, Dave looked down at her. “Really?” She nodded. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think you would ever think of me like that, Dave.” Melissa shrugged.

Shaking his head, Dave squeezed her tight. “I can’t believe we wasted so much time.”

Leaning back, Melissa drew Dave down into a kiss. “Guess we’ll just have to make up for it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
